Rencontres
by Temtaranne
Summary: [Aventures] Comment se sont rencontrés ces quatre voyageurs que tout oppose?
1. Théo et Balthazard

_**Rencontres**_

 _Bonjour/bonsoir les gens!_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé d'écrire les rencontres des différents personnages d'Aventures. C'est vrai, on ne sait rien de leur passé, alors comment se sont-ils rencontrés?_

 _Pour faire durer un peu, je ne poste pas toutes les rencontres d'un coup. Cette fois, je vais essayer d'écrire une fiction à chapitres! Si l'exercice me plaît et vous plaît, je ferai peut-être autre chose que des OS ;)_

 _Bref, bonne lecture du premier chapitre! On se retrouve plus bas._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Rien n'est à moi, et je ne touche pas d'argent._

* * *

Première rencontre: Balthazard Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Théo de Silveberg

Les rumeurs parlaient d'un village entier dont il ne restait que des cendres. Le paladin, assis au fond de l'auberge d'un bourg voisin à la catastrophe surnaturelle, ouvrait grand ses oreilles pour chercher une piste qui valait la peine de bouger. Il avait été envoyé par son temple pour enquêter sur l'affaire, et la régler d'une manière qui impliquerai sûrement son épée et la tête du responsable.

L'odeur du ragoût que préparait l'aubergiste se mêlait aux fragrances alcoolisées des chopes d'hydromel que la plupart des clients commandaient. Cette pièce était simple mais jolie, avec ses murs blanchis à la chaux, ses poutres de sapin apparentes et le brouhaha des clients parlant à voix basse. Cela le changeait agréablement des fastueuses églises de la Lumière, avec leur senteur de cierges et leur silence sacré seulement troublé par les prières des prêtres.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de ces gens qui contrôlaient sa vie, et pensait sérieusement à quitter son temple pour parcourir les routes. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces abrutis en robe pour garder la foi. Le paladin trouvait que certains de leurs décrets étaient trop sévères envers les autres races, notamment ceux jugeant les nains sans âme, les demi-diables forcément maléfiques et les semi-élémentaires dangereux car incontrôlables.

Il capta soudain une conversation fort intéressante qui le tira de ses réflexions sur le bien fondé de l'église de Lumière. Il se releva et se dirigea droit vers la personne qui avait attiré son attention. Cette dernière ne vit l'homme en armure qu'au moment où une main gantée se posa lourdement sur son épaule, lui faisant recracher sa bière de surprise.

« -Toi..., lâcha l'envoyé du temple d'un ton menaçant.

-M...Moi? Bégaya le paysan effrayé.

-Qu'a-tu dit au sujet du village brûlé?

-Je...Je ne fais que rapporter des paroles d'un des survivants, monseigneur. Il paraît que quand le village a pris feu, les gens qui ont eu le temps de s'enfuir ont aperçu un homme marchant au milieu du brasier, surplombé par une ombre gigantesque...Il s'est enfui en courant, les flammes ne lui faisaient aucun effet.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu où se dirigeait cet homme?

-Il paraît qu'il s'est dirigé vers la forêt... »

Le paladin n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions. Il posa une pièce d'or devant l'informateur en guise de remerciement, sortit de l'auberge et monta à cheval avant de se diriger vers le village sinistré. Le paysage plat et monotone de cette partie du Cratère était constamment balayé par des vents parfois violents. Le village vers lequel il se dirigeait était entouré par la forêt, ce qui protégeait les cendres du zéphyr incessant.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il scruta le sol à la recherche de traces de pas. Aucun habitant n'avait osé revenir sur les lieux, aussi il put facilement apercevoir une piste qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Il mit pied à terre et continua à suivre les pas chancelants, quittant ce lieu de mort qui sentait la charogne. Il notait la présence de traces de sang aux alentours de la piste. Le responsable était-il blessé?

Il dégaina son épée, mal à l'aise dans ces sous-bois sombres regorgeant de cris d'animaux peu rassurants. Pour se rassurer, il fit briller légèrement son arme en guise de torche.

Les traces de pas s'arrêtaient soudain au beau milieu de la forêt. L'inquisiteur était prêt à rebrousser chemin quand il entendit une respiration rauque venant des fourrés. En écartant les buissons, il tomba sur un corps qui faisait peine à voir, même pour ce paladin réputé sans cœur. Il rengaina son arme après l'avoir éteinte, ne désirant pas faire peur au jeune homme en position fœtale entre les buissons. L'homme aux cheveux bruns qui gisait là ne portait que des loques noircies par la chaleur de l'incendie qu'il avait vraisemblablement provoqué. Là où la peau était nue, on pouvait voir des marques de coups, des blessures anciennes ou récentes, et des brûlures parfois profondes. Sa maigreur et sa peau pâle arrachèrent un rictus de peine sur le visage le plus souvent neutre du chevalier. Il avait tué des innocents, il devait donc mourir. Mais était-ce vraiment des innocents? Les bleus qui constellaient ses membres décharnés étaient récents. Peut-être avait-il demandé asile chez des paysans qui l'avait maltraité, ce qui avait déclenché son courroux...

Soudain, il comprit. Il était face à un demi-diable, un enfant démoniaque qui tentait vainement de contenir sa nature violente. Les paladins nourrissaient une haine sans pareil envers ces créatures contre-nature, mais celui qui se tenait devant le pauvre homme ne ressentait que de la pitié face à ce corps chétif. Il s'approcha de l'enfant des ténèbres en ayant la ferme intention de l'amener à la plus proche guérisseuse.

Mais le demi-diable entendit le cliquetis de l'armure de plates et ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut sans peine un de ses ennemis enfant de la Lumière et recula à toute vitesse, effrayé. Le fils démoniaque ressemblait à un animal pris au piège. Le cœur du paladin se serra à cette vue. Il se composa un visage le plus amical possible en tendant la main vers le blessé.

« -Je me nomme Théo de Silveberg, paladin de la Lumière. N'aie crainte, je viens pour t'aider. Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Balthazard Octavius Barnabé Lennon, parvint à articuler le jeune homme.

-Ouah, c'est beaucoup trop long. Je peux t'appeler Bob?

-Pourquoi vouloir m'aider? Je ne suis qu'un demi-diable qui ne sait pas se contrôler...

L'homme vêtu de guenilles se rencogna loin de la main tendue du chevalier.

-Je ne comprends pas votre sympathie à mon égard.

-J'ai toujours pensé que l'église de la Lumière était trop stricte sur vous. Tant que vous essayez de vous contrôler, on peut vous laisser en paix non?

-Si tout le monde pensait comme vous, on ne m'aurait pas renvoyé de l'Académie des Mages, soupira le maintenant surnommé Bob.

-Je connais quelqu'un pouvant te soigner, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Tu m'es sympathique et je ne veux pas te voir dépérir ici. »

Le jeune pyromage finit par prendre la main qui lui était tendue. Et il ne regretta jamais son geste.

Théo de Silveberg ne retourna jamais au temple qui l'avait formé, préférant prendre la route avec son nouvel ami une fois celui-ci capable de le suivre. Le paladin calmait le mage lorsque le démon prenait le dessus, limitant les dégâts, et Balthazard soignait les blessures de son sauveur quand ils ressortaient d'une des nombreuses échauffourées sur leur route.

Une solide amitié venait de naître entre ces deux hommes que tout opposait.

* * *

 _Oui, pour moi, Théo n'est pas toujours la grosse brute qui bourre des petites filles ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review._

 _D'après vous, qui de Shin ou de Grunlek vont-ils rencontrer en premier? Les paris sont ouverts,le premier à trouver gagne un OS avec le pairing d'Aventures de son choix! Oui je sais c'est pas grand chose mais j'ai que ça ^^'_

 _Soyez graciés par le dieu Euthanasie,_

 _Temtaranne_


	2. Un troisième compagnon

Deuxième rencontre: Théo, Bob et Grunlek von Krayn

 _Salut les gens!_

 _Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre de Rencontres, que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire. Heureusement qu'il y a Twitter et de la musique épique sur Youtube ;)_

 _Cette fois, Théo et Bob vont rencontrer un certain nain au bras mécanique..._

 _Tout le monde a trouvé, bravo, mais c'est_ _Madpsychohatter_ _qui me l'a dit en premier (sur Twitter puis sur , elle a gagné sur tous les tableaux) et qui remporte donc l'OS avec le pairing de son choix!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vais finir par toutes les encadrer et les accrocher au dessus de mon lit tant elles me motivent :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _rien ne m'appartient, et je ne touche pas d'argent_

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois que nos deux aventuriers vagabondaient dans le Cratère quand ils furent pris dans une embuscade de brigands. Le voyage était plutôt plaisant dans cette partie du monde, les routes assez larges pour que les voyageurs puissent chevaucher côte à côte, Bob monté sur une de ses invocations. Le pyromage s'était remplumé, ses blessures avaient cicatrisés et il était plus énergique que jamais. Ils passaient de ville en ville, s'arrêtant peu sur le chemin, profitant de cette région paisible, rendant quelques services aux personnes qui croisaient leur route. L'air était doux en cette fin d'été, et ils pouvaient apercevoir depuis la route les paysans fauchant les tiges de blé doré qui leur atteignait la taille. Ils virent donc avec surprise ce groupe menaçant sortir des fourrés et leur bloquer le passage.

Balthazard et Théo étaient puissants, mais les bandits, eux, étaient nombreux et armés jusqu'aux dents. La bataille dura plusieurs heures avant que les combats ne s'arrêtent, faute de détrousseurs sur qui taper. Ils établirent leur campement un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Les deux amis s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe, épuisés. Le démon du mage avait refait surface en plein combat, et celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer, malgré son bras cassé. Le paladin, lui, était complètement vidé. Son armure en avait pris un coup, mais son corps encore plus. Il était à moitié assommé, avait une large et profonde blessure à la jambe, son plastron était enfoncé si bien qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et il ne pouvait plus soulever son épée. Heureusement, son cheval avait eu la présence d'esprit de fuir le combat, et n'était donc pas blessé. Bob réussit à se traîner vers son ami pour enlever l'armure de Théo, lui permettant de respirer, et lui fit un bandage de fortune à la jambe. Il n'avait même pas la force d'allumer un feu, mais décida de monter la garde, voyant que son compagnon n'était pas en état.

Il luttait contre le sommeil depuis trois heures quand Théo se mit à délirer. Le mage, en regardant la blessure de son ami, vit que celle-ci s'était infectée, et que son ami était brûlant de fièvre. Il ne put que le faire boire et l'enrouler dans les couvertures, espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop loin d'une bourgade où il pourrait trouver de quoi soigner le blessé. Il se repositionna pour garder leurs affaires. Son bras l'élançait, mais il finit par sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil fiévreux.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait jour. Il se sentait étonnamment bien, alors il resta couché, appréciant le délicieux fumet de lapin en train de rôtir qui parvenait à ses narines. Il voyait le ciel bleu entre les frondaisons du petit creux dans la colline boisée où ils s'étaient effondrés. Les chants des oiseaux et l'odeur de la terre humide après la rosée contribuaient à son bien-être. Il se redressa soudain, alerté. Qui pouvait faire cuire de la viande si près de lui et de son ami?!

Il remarqua alors l'attelle à son bras cassé, faite avec dextérité, et son ami un peu plus loin, avec un bandage correct maintenant un cataplasme sur la jambe. Entre eux, un feu crépitait doucement, faisant chauffer la viande du lapin qu'il avait senti et une sorte de tisane. Balthazard reconnut sans peine le parfum doux et sucré de l'achillée millefeuille, une plante utile contre la fièvre, les infections et qui aide à la cicatrisation. Celui qui les avait recueillis devait avoir des compétences en botanique assez poussée, pas comme Théo qui ne sait même pas différencier l'ortie du lierre...

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé! »

Bob se retourna vers la voix, et découvrit un nain au bras de fer chargé d'un fagot de bois.

Le visage accueillant de celui-ci le mit tout de suite en confiance, ainsi que son origine. Les nains étaient doués pour ce qui était du travail du métal, mais aussi dans tout ce qui impliquait du travail manuel. Lui et le paladin étaient entre de bonnes mains, même si une était mécanique.

Le nain déposa son chargement près du feu et se mit à surveiller la tisane et le lapin, pendant que le pyromage s'asseyait en face de lui.

« -Je suis soulagé de vous voir reprendre conscience. Comment va votre bras? Demanda le semi homme.

-Mieux, je vous en remercie, répondit Balthazard en inclinant légèrement la tête. Dites-moi, comment va Théo?

-C'est le nom de votre ami? Il a perdu du sang, il va être un peu faible quelques jours mais vu sa constitution ça devrait aller. Sa jambe a été traitée à temps, encore quelques jours et la gangrène l'aurai prise, on aurai été obligés de couper la jambe.

Bob grimaça à cette annonce. Son ami aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de ne plus pouvoir marcher...

-Je crois que l'on vous sera éternellement reconnaissants...Quel est votre nom?

-Grunlek, Grunlek von Krayn.

Le pyromage réfléchit un instant. Ce nom noble lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Le nain reprit.

-Et le vôtre?

-Je me nomme Balthazard Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bob, et voici Théo de Silveberg, dit-il en pointant son ami endormi.

-Enchanté.

-Dites-moi...Pourquoi nous avoir soigné?

-Je n'allais pas laisser des gens dans le besoin en train de mourir au bord de la route. Et puis, un peu de compagnie me fait du bien, je voyage seul depuis si longtemps...

-Je comprends. Moi-même, j'ai été très seul avant de rencontrer Théo.

-C'est sûr qu'un demi-diable n'attire pas la sympathie de tous, mais j'en ai rencontré des bien pires que vous, dit en souriant Grunlek. Mais comment un paladin de la Lumière a-t'il eu assez de présence d'esprit pour comprendre que vous n'étiez pas forcément mauvais? »

Bob lui raconta toute l'histoire, avant que le nain ne lui conte la sienne. Une histoire à base d'héritage impossible à toucher et de fuite, de maître alchimiste fabriquant des extensions mécaniques et de pose de bras douloureuse, et de voyages en solitaire.

Leur discussion éveilla lentement l'inquisiteur, qui se joignit à eux pour le repas. Le lapin fondait sur la langue, et la tisane d'achillée faisait le plus grand bien aux blessés à l'esprit encore légèrement embrumé. Grunlek était au début un peu méfiant envers le paladin, dont les semblables croyaient les nains sans âme, mais comprit vite que Théo avait bon cœur. Après tout, il était aussi ami avec un demi-diable, alors pourquoi pas un nain! Ils restèrent quelques jours aux bons soins du semi-homme, avant de pouvoir rallier la plus proche ville pour finir de se remettre. Les deux amis prirent en amitié leur sauveur, sentiment partagé par celui que l'on surnomme parfois le Golem.

Aussi, quand l'heure fut venue de partir, ils proposèrent leur compagnie au nain, qui n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de monter en croupe de Lumière.

Un troisième compagnon venait de se joindre à l'aventure.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _Je disais plus haut que j'avais eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, eh bien c'est parce qu'à la base ils devaient rencontrer Shin, mais comme je n'avançais pas avec lui j'ai préféré traiter la rencontre avec Grunlek, personnage que je n'ai pas encore bien traité._

 _De fait, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, ça peut être dans trois heures comme dans cinq jours..._

 _Je ferai sûrement l'OS de la gagnante entre-temps, et peut-être aussi quelques autres..._

 _Madpsychohatter, j'attends tes conditions ^^_

 _Dans tous les cas, à bientôt chers lecteurs!_

 _Qu'Euthanasie s'abatte sur vos ennemis,_

 _Temtaranne_


	3. Le groupe enfin formé

Dernière rencontre: Théo, Bob, Grunlek et Shindda Kory

 _Salut les gens!_

 _Bon, l'inspiration est venue assez vite, et j'ai eu deux choix: une situation drôle, ou une plus sombre. Après réflexion (et demande sur Twitter), la situation sombre a plus de potentiel, mais je vais quand même, à la fin de ce chapitre, mettre une mini-version de si j'avais choisi la situation drôle._

 _Pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, je remarque que Rencontres est ma première fanfic à dépasser la centaine de vues. Merci, je vous fait tous des câlins._

 _Je réponds ici à Elyos:_ _Ah, une prochaine fois peut-être x) Contente que mes blagues ne fassent pas rire que moi... C'est vrai que Théo va être entouré de gens peu considérés par l'église de la Lumière, mais je trouve que ça rajoute au personnage une certaine ouverture d'esprit assez sympa ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 _Encore merci de me soutenir, ça fait chaud au coeur ^^_

 _Bonne lecture! On se retrouve à la fin, parce que même si tous les membres seront là à l'issue de ce chapitre, je ne vais pas vous abandonner comme ça :D_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _vous devez avoir compris, depuis le temps..._

* * *

Le trio vagabondait depuis quelques semaines à présent, et venait de rentrer dans une taverne pour la nuit. Les blessures de Balthazard et Théo, grâce aux bons soins du nain, étaient un mauvais souvenir, et les trois amis avaient rallié pour la nuit une cité autrefois animée mais qui tombait aujourd'hui un peu en décrépitude. Cependant, ils n'allaient pas cracher sur un bon lit le temps d'un soir. Ils furent vite servis en hydromel et en ragoût, et mangèrent, silencieux. Les odeurs mêlées d'alcool et de nourriture, le brouhaha des conversations des clients, la chaleur dispensée par le gigantesque foyer au milieu de la pièce, tout cela leur avait manqué. Mais pour rien au monde ils n'abandonneraient leur vie de voyageur.

Théo, n'ayant pas abandonné toutes ses habitudes d'inquisiteur, finit par écouter la conversation de deux hommes savourant une pinte sur une table un peu plus loin.

« -Et moi je te dis que j'ai vu quelqu'un dans les ruines à l'écart de la grand route, en chassant avec Robert! S'exclama l'un.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Bastien, cette maison a brûlé il y a huit ans...Et la famille qui vivait dedans avec, répondit son interlocuteur. Plus personne n'y met les pieds, c'est un endroit maudit.

-Je suis sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose...Qui sait, c'est peut-être le fantôme d'un des membres de cette famille qui revient hanter les lieux à la recherche de son assassin, continua le dénommé Bastien.

-Arrête de penser à ça, on a déjà bien assez à faire avec les récoltes. »

Les deux compères finirent leur bière et partirent de l'auberge, laissant le paladin songeur.

Quand les vagabonds sortirent de l'auberge, le lendemain matin, le porteur d'armure avait convaincu ses amis d'aller jeter un œil à cet endroit soit-disant hanté. Balthazard, toujours partant pour des sensations fortes, avait manifesté bruyamment sa joie à cette idée, alors que Grunlek, plus posé, s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Ils prirent la route quand le soleil fut levé.

Le chemin qui menait à la maison brûlée était presque invisible, recouvert par les herbes folles et les ronces. Les chevaux renâclaient et ne voulaient pas s'engager dans cet étroit sentier, aussi les aventuriers les attachèrent un peu plus loin, cachés dans les buissons, avant de s'avancer à pieds dans les taillis. La végétation était épaisse, et le soleil ne passait pas entre les branchages, recouvrant tout d'une ombre froide et menaçante qui faisait frissonner le groupe. Aucun son ne leur parvenait, comme si les oiseaux et les animaux de la forêt évitaient cet endroit.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une grande clairière, et Théo sentit avec soulagement la lumière chaleureuse et orangée du levant sur sa peau. Le sol était recouvert de poussière grisâtre. En se penchant pour l'examiner, Grunlek vit que c'était des cendres. Pour qu'elles soient toujours intactes après une dizaine d'années, l'incendie devait avoir une source magique. Ils étaient au bon endroit, et effectivement cela faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait qu'un puits encore debout, ainsi qu'une cabane dans les arbres visiblement construite par des enfants il y a des années. Les trois amis sentaient une présence dans cet endroit, une présence hostile qui n'appréciait guère leur venue en ce lieu.

Théo aperçut un mouvement à la limite de sa vision, et fit mine de dégainer son épée, mais fut vite interrompu par un geste de Bob, qui ferma les eux et étendit sa télékinésie autour d'eux. L'esprit qu'il sentit rôder aux environs de la trouée dans la forêt était empli de vengeance et de rage, et avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'inhumain. Le mage rouvrit les yeux et distingua parmi les buissons une ombre qui les observait intensément. Il devait avoir senti son intrusion mentale. Le paladin, suivant le regard de son ami, vit l'homme accroupi dans les fourrés, et s'écria:

« -On sait que t'es là! Sors de ces buissons si t'es un homme!

Balthazard réprima une forte envie de facepalm avant de chuchoter furieusement au paladin:

-Idiot! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de l'ameuter comme ça!

-Bah, c'est juste un humain seul face contre nous trois, il n'a de toute façon aucune chance, affirma l'inquisiteur.

-Sauf que vu sa vitesse, je ne crois pas que ce soit un humain, intervint Grunlek en fixant avec des yeux ronds le centre de la clairière. »

L'homme qu'ils avaient aperçu à l'orée des arbres y était dressé, les tenant en joue avec un arc et une flèche faite d'une matière brillante. Comment s'était-il déplacé aussi vite?! Théo leva son bouclier quand l'archer décocha sa flèche, qui vint se planter à quelques pas de Bob. Ils se rendirent alors compte que cette flèche était faite de glace. Ils eurent à peine le temps de relever les yeux que ce mystérieux personnage était en train d'en cristalliser une autre avec l'eau qui sortait visiblement de sa paume.

« -La prochaine fois, je ne vous manquerai pas, lança posément l'étranger.

-Un semi-élémentaire d'eau..., comprit le semi-homme au bras de fer.

-Bravo maître nain. Vous avez côtoyé quelques uns de mes semblables?

-On peut dire ça. Qui êtes-vous? Demanda le nain.

-Je vous renvoie la politesse.

-Je me nomme Balthazard Octavius Barnabé Lennon, et voici mes amis Grunlek von Krayn et Théo de Silveberg, annonça le pyromage.

Le regard de l'archer se dirigea vers Théo.

-Tiens donc, un paladin accompagné d'un nain et d'un pyromage, comme c'est étrange.

-Nous vous avons donné nos noms, mais quel est le vôtre? Continua Bob.

-Shindda Kory, répondit il en s'inclinant dans une parodie de révérence. Mais j'ai bien peur que mon nom ne vous soit inutile, car tout ce que j'avais est parti en fumée avec cette maison. Je suis à la recherche des assassins de ma famille.

-Nous n'avons vu personne correspondant à ce signalement, lâcha avec ironie l'inquisiteur.

-Certes, mais au vu de votre équipe comprenant un pyromage, permettez-moi d'exprimer des doutes quant à votre innocence.

-J'ai brûlé des villages entiers, mais pas cette maison, sinon je m'en serai souvenu, argumenta le mage, plongé dans des souvenirs parfois assez douloureux.

-Attendez, des villages entiers?! S'exclama Shindda.

-C'est quand le démon me possède, ça, sinon j'essaye de pas foutre le feu partout, expliqua Bob comme s'il parlait de la météo. »

Le silence étonné du semi-élémentaire qui suivit cette déclaration leur permit d'entendre un grognement dans le dos des trois voyageurs, qui eurent juste le temps de s'écarter. Un énorme loup bondit des fourrés, vite suivi par ses congénères non moins impressionnants. Les malheureux humains ont pénétré leur territoire, et les bêtes avaient faim.

Le premier canidé eut la malheureuse idée de sauter sur Théo. Malheureuse car celui-ci avait dégainé son épée et qu'il était en colère. Mauvaise idée donc. Le second attaqua Balthazard, et n'eut pas plus de chance que le premier, le mage ayant eu le temps d'invoquer une boule de feu. Grunlek assommait loup sur loup grâce à son bras mécanique, et Shindda gardait les monstres à distance grâce à ses flèches. Mais l'archer glissa lorsqu'un loup qui s'était déplacé derrière lui chargea dans ses jambes. Il se retrouvait à la merci du prédateur quand une armure dorée percuta son agresseur, bouclier en avant. Le paladin aida le fils de l'eau à se relever une fois le monstre achevé d'un coup de lame. Le combat dura encore quelques instants avant que les loups encore debout n'aient l'intelligence de fuir dans les fourrés. Les quatre humains haletaient, observant les alentours en quête d'adversaire. Ils s'effondrèrent finalement dans l'herbe verte à la limite de la forêt, ne voulant pas se reposer dans la boue qu'avait formé les cendres et le sang d'animal.

Grunlek, qui pensait sérieusement à faire des études de médecine, passa entre ses compagnons pour inspecter les blessures. Théo n'avait qu'une légère griffure au bras gauche, qui ne nécessitait qu'un bandage rapide. Balthazard n'avait pas été touché, à peine était-il fatigué des sorts qu'il avait lancé. Le nain lui-même n'avait que quelques ecchymoses, mais l'état de Shindda semblait alarmant. Le semi élémentaire avait le bras ouvert jusqu'à l'os, et ses yeux reflétaient la souffrance causée par la morsure. L'ingénieur grimaça en constant qu'il fallait recoudre la plaie. Pendant que Grunlek préparait le matériel nécessaire à l'opération, Théo s'assit aux côtés de l'étranger, lui tendant une pomme qu'il accepta avec joie. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner à son sort l'homme masqué après un combat à ses côtés. Le blessé s'était bien défendu, et le paladin cherchait à savoir où il avait appris tout ça.

Le jeune homme leur raconta son histoire entre deux cris de douleur provoqués par l'aiguille qui rassemblait les chairs meurtries de son bras. Il avait quitté tôt son foyer, parcourant le Cratère, mais se fit tuer. Miraculeusement touché par la grâce divine, il retourna à l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître pour ne retrouver que les cendres toujours présentes dans la clairière et jura vengeance. Il était parti huit ans s'entraîner auprès d'un Fils de l'Air avant de revenir se recueillir sur les restes de sa famille. Une fois l'histoire contée et le bras recousu, les aventuriers se préparèrent à repartir vers le prochain village. Shindda s'avança devant eux, reconnaissant.

« -Si vous avez besoin d'un archer plus tard, je serai ravi de vous aider.

-Shindda, si on vous dit qu'on a besoin d'un archer maintenant, vous viendriez? Demanda Balthazard.

L'archer répondit, songeur:

-A une condition alors.

-Quelle est-elle?

Le semi élémentaire sourit.

-Que vous m'appeliez Shin. »

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin... Ou presque!_

 _Histoire alternative_

[...]

Il n'y avait qu'un puits encore debout, ainsi qu'une cabane dans les arbres visiblement construite par des enfants il y a des années. Les trois amis sentaient confusément une présence dans cet endroit. Quand Théo s'approcha du puits, il entendit soudain une voix:

« -Bonjour cher ami, est-ce que ça serait possible de me remonter?

Le paladin, en se penchant, vit un homme masqué à moitié gelé se balancer au fond, attaché à la corde du seau.

-Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé là-dedans?! S'étonna l'inquisiteur.

-Longue histoire... »

 _Retour aux remerciements_

 _Merci, merci mille fois de me pousser à continuer, à poster des reviews, et à m'inclure dans d'inquiétants délires... Cela fait à peu près une semaine que je suis sur cette fanbase, et ça a été une succession de moments géniaux :)_

 _On se retrouve vite pour l'épilogue._

 _Qu'Euthanasie soit votre allié,_

 _Temtaranne_


	4. Epilogue

Épilogue

 _Salut les gens!_

 _Et voilà la fin de Rencontres...Une fanfiction que j'ai adoré écrire et que vous avez visiblement aimé lire, à ma plus grande joie. Cet épilogue est court, mais après les 2000 mots du dernier chapitre je me sens un peu vide ^^"  
_

 _J'essaye de répondre à toutes les reviews, et j'aimerai dire aux reviewers anonymes un grand merci :D_

 _Bref, je vous laisse ici, et j'espère que mes prochains textes vous plairont._

 _Bonne lecture et à très vite!_

 _Temtaranne_

* * *

Éden releva le museau en entendant un des corps chauds qui l'entourait remuer. Sûrement le semi élémentaire avec qui elle ne s'était pas très bien entendu à leur première rencontre. La louve s'était montrée plus amicale à son égard depuis. Les amis de son maître n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller, aussi, elle s'éclipsa dans la forêt, comme à son habitude. Ses longues foulées dans la terre molle du sous-bois l'amenèrent au bord d'un ruisseau où elle se désaltéra. Le vent sur sa fourrure apportait l'odeur de la rosée et des fruits en train de mûrir. Les senteurs fades de la ville qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux s'estompaient, soulageant le flair du lou^p qui n'appréciait que très moyennement les grandes concentrations humaines. L'animal sentit soudain l'odeur musquée d'un lièvre près du cours d'eau. La piste était encore fraîche, et elle se mit à la suivre. Le canidé trouva rapidement la famille de lapins près de l'entrée de leur terrier. Tapie dans les hautes herbes, l'animal gris s'approchait doucement contre le vent.

Elle finit par bondir au milieu des proies, et en faucha une avec ses griffes et une autre avec ses dents. Elle fila à la poursuite d'un autre lièvre, et finit par revenir au campement avec trois animaux entre les crocs. Grunlek, encore dans ses couvertures, vit sa louve ramener le repas et la cajola un moment, caressant sa fourrure douce avec affection. Il lui donna un lapin qu'elle alla déguster dans un coin, gardant un œil sur le nain qui dépeçait les animaux près du feu.

L'odeur du ragoût préparé par leur cuisinier réveilla les trois autres voyageurs qui composaient leur groupe. Les craquements des os de lapin sous la mâchoire d'Éden les firent grimacer, mais ils s'en accommodèrent vite, comme ils s'étaient accommodés aux chausses mâchouillées et aux poils gris sur les couvertures. La louve complétait à merveille ce groupe disparate mais uni, dont la composition était semble-il le fruit du hasard, mais les quatre aventuriers aimaient à penser que rien, dans ce monde, n'arrive par hasard.

Fin.


End file.
